$ {0.192 \div 48 = ?} $
${.}$ ${4}$ ${8}$ ${0}$ ${1}$ ${9}$ ${2}$ $\text{Bring the decimal up into the}$ $\text{answer (the quotient).}$ ${.}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ $\text{How many times does }48\text{ go into }{192}\text{?}$ ${4}$ ${1}$ ${9}$ ${2}$ $-$ ${0}$ ${192}\div48={4}\text{ with a remainder of }{0}$ $\text{The remainder is 0, so we have our answer.}$ $ {0.192 \div 48 = 0.004} $